Custody and Scotch
by Arones
Summary: Brenda receives a phone call that is unexpected and causes her to leave her husband who is watching tv and head out to a bar.


She wasn't expecting the phone call, she never was but when it rang she glanced down at the caller id. Her stomach plummeted. It was never a good sign to get a phone call from this woman. "Chief Johnson."

"Hello… hi… umm…" The voice had started out strong and had gone from confident to downright nervous. "Am I bothering you?"

"No…" Brenda looked over to her husband who was sitting on the couch watching tv. He was engrossed in whatever show it was. Taking a step into the kitchen she stood, leaning slightly against the table with a hand on her hip. "Is there something I can do for you Captain?"

"Um…yes." There was a decided pause. Brenda could hear music and talking in the background and it set her curiosity to work even more.

When Sharon Raydor did not continue to speak, Brenda initiated the conversation again. "Are you at a bar?" The pause grew longer and longer as Sharon didn't answer, the music continued to sound in the cell so Brenda knew that she hadn't hung up. "Captain?"

"Yes. I'm at a bar." Her voice drew out the words and there was a slight slur to them. "Am I bothering you?"

"Which bar?"

"Umm…" There was a soft giggle and a hiccup.

"Oh never mind." Brenda spun out of the room and into her bedroom where she started to pull out clothes. "Captain?"

"Yes?" The vowel was extended and Brenda could imagine her taking a sip of some kind of wine.

"Stay put."

"Wouldn't dream of moving… friend." Again she was giggling.

"Right. I'll be there soon." Brenda hung up and immediately called Tao ordering him to trace Captain Raydor's phone. Twenty minutes later she arrived at an upper scale bar that boasted wines, beers and hard liquor. Taking a deep breath Brenda entered the joint and looked around for her presumably lost coworker. She found the brunette sitting at the bar with a short stout glass in her hand. Sighing she moved over and sat next to her ordering a glass of red wine. "So… a bar?"

Sharon nodded and downed the rest of her drink. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't, so much…" Brenda nodded to the bartender and took a sip. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking." The answer was short and smart.

"Obviously. Why'd you call me?"

"Didn't know who else to call."

Brenda's eyes narrowed. "We're not exactly friends, Captain." Another sip and she watched the woman shake her head when the bartender prompted her for a refill. Instead, he set a pint glass filled with ice water in front of her.

"We're not exactly coworkers either. At least not here." She took a large swallow of water and brushed her hands into the pockets of her suit jacket that she was still wearing from earlier that day. It was fitted and navy blue. Brenda watched the move and leaned back drinking her wine, clutching her purse.

"Then why am I here?"

"My ex got married about a month ago." The words were blurted out and she downed half of her glass. She was definitely drunk and needed to sober up fast if she was already spilling that info. Actually, since she had called the woman in the first place. She pursed her lips and leaned back slightly, her hands finding her pockets again. "He's taking me back to court for custody of my kids."

Brenda remained silent. This was never something that she was good at and with this woman she seemed to be far worse than normal. "Is that why the…" she picked up the short glass and sniffed, "scotch?"

Sharon nodded. "I think I might need a ride home."

"I have no doubt of that." They quickly paid their bill and Brenda helped a slightly wobbly Sharon out to her car. Both women slipped into the vehicle and Brenda started driving. The smell of alcohol took over the confined air and Brenda cracked the windows slightly. Pulling into the drive Brenda realized that there had been no conversation throughout the entire ride. "Here we are."

There was an awkward pause when Sharon didn't move to unbuckle her belt or to open the door. She just stared out the front window into her dark house. "He took the kids a week ago. Filed and they came and took them. I won't get even partial custody until our first court date which is next week." Sharon closed her eyes before opening them slowly and turning her head to glance at Brenda who had her lips pressed into a thin line. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Taking a moment to think she finally answered. "Sure." Turning the engine off, she opened her own door hoping that Sharon would follow her lead. Luckily the woman did. It took a few seconds to get into the house, but the lights in the hall were flicked on. Sharon dropped her keys and purse onto the small table by the door and slipped her shoes off into the closet. Brenda stood awkwardly watching what was obviously a practiced routine. When Sharon turned back she was facing Brenda, their faces close and their eyes locked.

"I don't want wine." Sharon's face was bland and showed no emotion.

"O…k…?" Brenda didn't move when the woman in front of her took a step forward and tugged on the purse that she was clutching to. Brenda let it drop to the floor and Sharon scooted it closer to the wall with her naked foot. Brenda's eyes followed the move and started back to Sharon's face which was suddenly very close to hers. Softly, lips were pressed together and Sharon's body slipped against Brenda's. "Captain?"

"Sharon." She tugged on Brenda's tan sweater that was tied around her waist until it came loose and opened. "We're friends, remember?" The smile was sweet and devious, exactly knowing in what she wanted and what she was going to get.

"Umm… yeah." Brenda didn't move as Sharon started to unbutton the white blouse. Once it was open her hands spread onto Brenda's bare hip bones. Her eyes flicked up and once again she leaned forward until her lips could press into the other woman's. Her hand skimmed up and over Brenda's lace clad breast until she could tangle fingers in the long blonde locks. It took only a minute longer before Brenda gave in and pushed Sharon back into the wall. Her mouth was trailing down her neck, the soft skin vibrating as Sharon moaned quickly. Brenda tugged at the buttons on the suit jacket until she was able to slide it off the brunette's shoulders and to the floor. She ground her hips tightly against the other woman's and held her hands close. "Don't put your hands in your pockets."

Sharon let a soft noise escape her throat before deepening the embrace between them. Brenda felt the pull of her body closer to the warm one between her and the wall, hands on her ass while her fingers played on the pert mounds that she found next to her chest. "What about in your pockets?" There was grin that Brenda could hear and she giggled before biting gently on the top part of Sharon's breast that was still covered with her blouse.

"I think that can be allowed."

"Good." Sharon squeezed hard before slipping a hand away and around Brenda's front. Pulling at the button she had the jeans undone and unzipped and her fingers sliding between the denim and cotton panties that she was wearing. Brenda's head tilted onto Sharon's shoulder while her body rocked slightly back and forth.

Drawing in as much air as possible Brenda finally spoke, "Shirt… off."

"Are you always this demanding? You first."

Brenda's head moved backwards until she could see the look that Sharon was giving her. Her eyes were tight in slits and she was biting the insides of her cheeks. It took a moment longer before the look broke into a grin and Brenda glided her sweater and blouse off to the ground below. "Better?" Her head cocked to the side and she grinned as Sharon lifted her own shirt off and over her head. Her hair fluttered down about her shoulders once again and her glasses became skewed on her face. Brenda giggled slightly and pulled them the rest of the way off and set them on the table. Sharon's hand once again found itself cupping Brenda, her fingers moving up and down in a slow flat pattern that was sending tingles throughout her body.

"For certain."

Blonde hair tickled at Sharon's breasts when the head rested once again against her shoulder. Brenda sighed and waited for the movement to stop before kissing a line over Sharon's body to the valley between her breasts. "Hmmm, front clasp." Brenda flicked her fingers over the hook and watched as the full breasts bounced and swayed in their freedom. Bending lower she lavished at the nipples that were hardening; her hair was gripped tightly and her head was forced back up. "What?"

"Not there." Furrowed brows and a pout graced Brenda's face until she realized what Sharon was doing. Her slacks were unzipped and pushed to the floor along with her thong that just so happened to be a flashy red. "Here." The hand brought Brenda's face downward until she was inches above the curly hair that had been pressed down after a day of wearing tight fitting clothes.

"Ah." Kneeling down fully she breathed in, her fingers winding around the backs of Sharon's legs. Sharon moved her stance so that her feet were further than shoulder width and the top of her back was completely resting against the malt colored wall. Her center was throbbing even before Brenda moved a finger against her. It ran a circle around her opening and over her clit. Brenda's dark eyes looked up before her mouth covered Sharon's clit and her finger pushed its way in. Hips bucked out of her control for a moment until she was able to calm her form. Resting back on the wall she closed her eyes and focused only on the feel of the swirling tongue and the finger bending back and forth.

Sucking the soft skin between her teeth she scraped it lightly. Sharon reached down and lifted her outer lips to increase the tension and the pleasure that she was receiving. Forward and back, her body lilted gently with each pull of Brenda's fingers and each glide of her tongue. Higher and higher she moved, the tingles sliding through her thighs and gathering exactly where Brenda was touching her. When she crested through the orgasm she pushed Brenda's head away from her body and slid down to her knees facing the blonde. Crushing her lips in an embrace she bent the woman backwards on red runner of a rug that ran down the hallway.

Her body was pulsing, her heart pounding in her ears, and her breathing was coming in short gasps. She had to pull back slightly from the kiss in order to compose herself. Brenda was looking up at her, hair thrown about the hardwood and her chest rising and falling heavily in anticipation. Sharon pulled at the jeans that were still covering the shapely legs and grinned when she saw the wet spot on the panties as Brenda spread her knees. Bending over the form she reached underneath and slipped the hook on the bra. Careful fingers circled each nipple before she moved to pull on the last remaining bit of fabric.

"You going to repay the favor?"

Soft words echoed through the hall just as Sharon was leaning low, her mouth hovering over an erect nipple. "Perhaps." There were bumps surrounding the nipple that Sharon made sure her tongue found. Each and every one she slipped her tongue in a circle around; her eyes not leaving Brenda's face.

"My—my purse."

"Hmmm, what about it?" She was already moving downwards: teeth grazed over the flat abdomen leaving soft red lines in their wake.

A sharp breath was drawn in before Brenda spoke again. "Side pocket. There's a zipper." Sharon stopped suddenly and sat back on her heels.

"You have a pocket in your purse?" Her brows lifted and her head nodded down in all seriousness as if she was looking over the rim of the glasses that she was no longer wearing. When Brenda nodded quickly the smile that bloomed on Sharon's face was unlike one the blonde had ever seen. "I like pockets." Diving into the black purse she dug through it until she found the zipped pocket. Pulling on the tiny piece of metal she revealed the pocket to her scrutiny. Sticking her hand inside, she fisted something plastic; pulling it out she saw a short five inch dildo with clit stim. Grinning she went back in and pulled out a slim bottle of lubricant. "Brenda, I never would have thought…"

"Husbands aren't everything." She shifted slightly, her foot running along the backside of Sharon's thigh as she waited impatiently for the woman to move closer again.

"Of course they're not." Leaning down she coated the toy in the lube and pressed a warm and sticky hand flat against Brenda's body. The woman tensed and relaxed when she realized that the toy was nowhere near where she wanted it to be. She lifted her hips up to show exactly what she wanted and Sharon finally complied. The toy slid slowly inside her until it was fully sheathed. Brenda smiled and her eyes fluttered open to stare at the woman above her. Sharon kissed her quickly and ripped the toy from her body. She grunted at the loss, but found she couldn't breathe when it was shoved back in.

"Sharon…"

"Yes?" Her head tilted and one eyebrow rose.

"Don't stop."

Moving faster Brenda could feel herself building toward her own orgasm. Sharon's hand moved away and back once more before she pressed her thumb onto the button that started the clit stim. Brenda was orgasming before she had a moment to breathe, her body shaking and a flush rising to her cheeks and chest. Sharon moved the toy away and turned it off letting it rest against the wall and on the hardwood. Breathing deeply, she lay down half on top of Brenda and half on the carpet runner.

"You keep that in there every day?"

"Not every day." Brenda moved her legs slightly

Sharon started giggling and turned completely into Brenda. "I'll have to work to figure out which days, won't I?"

"Of course." Brenda gave a sly grin back and moved to pull her panties and bra back on, the only things in reach. "Want me to look at your custody files?"

"Would you?" Sharon sat up and followed suit, only donning her thong and shirt. They moved into the office, Brenda sitting in the desk chair and Sharon resting against the desk top facing Brenda, preventing her from pulling up to the wood. Turning and reaching behind her she pulled out a file with documents stuffed in. Brenda's eyes scanned the papers.

"You want me to be a character witness?"

"Would you? I know we're not close, but… well let's be honest, we are a lot alike and a lot of people don't like me."

"Yeah." Brenda gave a wan smile, her mind flashing to when she'd been a character witness for one William Pope. She was distracted when she felt Sharon's feet on the chair on the outsides of her legs. "You're insatiable, but I have to go home." She stood quickly, pecked Sharon's lips and made for where the rest of her clothes had been left on the ground.

* * *

_A/N: In honor of a fantastic TV show (Sanctuary) that got me back into fic writing after ten years being out, and in honor of a fantastic and wonderful lady (Amanda Tapping), every review that I get this month I will donate $0.50 to Sanctuary For Kids. If this goes well and you don't break this insufficient bank, then I will continue this tradition for as long as I can (meaning about as long as I am writing fic). I also love reviews, so hopefully this will get more! Spread the word. I will be doing this on all the sites that I post one, not just this one. You can simple write "read it" or "donate!" and I'll make it happen. At the end of this month (June) I will tally everything together and give you an update. So please! Let's help some kids in need out! Btw we're up to 9 this month already so keep it coming and I'll keep the stories coming. ~~Arones_


End file.
